Better the Illusions that Exalt
by ann no aku
Summary: Gwen and Rhys recall their wedding day, and Rhys remembers the past. Introspection.
1. Swallowed by Secrets

**Better the Illusions that Exalt**

**ann no aku**

**Plot:** Gwen and Rhys recall their wedding day, and Rhys remembers the past. Introspection.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood.

**Notes:** Takes place in the Torchwood episode _Something Borrowed_. Contains mostly quotes.

*********

**Chapter One: ** Swallowed by Secrets

It is her wedding day; the day she has waited for since she had been a little girl. Nothing was to stand in her way—end of the world or alien pregnancy. Gwen refused to back down when Jack warned her, and she refuses even now as her large womb beats with life.

"Friends and family or Rhys and Gwen, we're here today to celebrate the marriage of two people, a ceremony binding in law. Rhys and Gwen have chosen to solemnize their commitment before you," the minister began.

Yes. Their commitment. Together forever, but how long is forever when you work for Torchwood? Gwen wants to be with Rhys forever, she _needs_ to—because no one else will have her. So the wedding must go on; she can't postpone it, alien baby or not. If so, she may not have the courage, the heart to do it later.

"But first the law requires me to ask of you all if there's anyone here who knows of any reason why these two may not marry."

Of course there isn't. No one from work is there, and despite Owen's arrogance, he wouldn't say anything. No, no one is going to save her. Nothing will keep her from marrying Rhys.

The back doors to the chapel burst open. "Stop!"

Gwen's heart clenches in her chest as she turns to look at the man whose voice she'd know anywhere. Could it be? Was he-?

"Stop it! Stop the wedding!" He is running up the aisle to her, not caring that every eye is upon him. "Hold it!"

She stares at him, her eyes wide and hopeful. She can't breathe. Never, in a thousand years, did Gwen believe this to be possible. Nothing, no one, except- "Jack!"

He makes it to the altar, catching his breath. She wants to kiss him, thank him for rescuing her. "Gwen, believe me, I'm sorry."

Sorry? He was sorry? Why should he be sorry? Wasn't he aware of her feelings for him?

"But this has to stop. Now."

Her heart plummets to her stomach. He didn't come because he loved her; he doesn't. And now she knows for sure that she'll be with Rhys no matter what, but she could always hope.


	2. Devoured by Lies

**Better the Illusions that Exalt**

**ann no aku**

**Plot:** Gwen and Rhys recall their wedding day, and Rhys remembers the past. Introspection.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood.

**Notes:** Takes place in the Torchwood episode _Something Borrowed_. Contains mostly quotes.

*********

**Chapter Two: ** Devoured by Lies

"You retconned our families?" Gwen asks, neither surprised nor upset. "Probably for the best. Don't want my mum remembering what happened to her today."

Rhys stares, shocked at the thought of his family—no, _their_ family and friends drugged to forget. Something distant and familiar niggles at the back of his mind.

"Maybe the happy couple shouldn't either," Jack suggests, pushing two flutes of champagne to them.

Drugs in alcohol, people asleep—why was this so familiar? Rhys looks at the offering and swallows hard.

_"You drunk?" Gwen asks, pouring whiskey into a glass._

_"Two pints is all I could get down," he answers as he comes through the foyer. "They've gone on without me." Rhys joins her on the couch and takes the drink. Even after the beer he had, it still calms his nerves. "Look, Gwen," he starts._

_"I need to tell you something," she interrupts._

_He gulps nervously. "What sorta thing?" A thousand 'sorta things' run through his mind in the second before she answers—she's pregnant, they need a break, she was fired, she-_

_"I've been sleeping—I've been having sex with someone else . . .from work. His name's Owen. I mean, he's a bit of a tosser, actually, and it's all gonna stop, but –"_

_"Shut up," he hisses. Rhys didn't expect this, he should have (and knows it), but it is still a shock. Especially since it wasn't Jack. Who is Owen, anyway?_

_"I'm sorry," Gwen continues as though he didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry."_

_"You wouldn't do that." She can't have. But all those late hours at work, their sex life practically non-existent-!_

_"But I have."_

_Rhys is silent, desperate to understand. How could she do this to him? How could she be so selfish and-? "Th-Then why're you telling me?"_

_Gwen stands up, frustrated. "Because I'm ashamed, and I'm angry, and I wa-want, I need . . .I _need_ you to forgive me." She pauses as if trying to collect herself. "And because I've drugged you."_

_His blood runsn cold. "Y-You've done what?" he sputters in rage, standing up, wanting nothing more than to get away as far and as fast as he can. But her can't; it's already taken affect._

_"Just sit down, it's nothing." Though her tone is soothing, her words can't calm him. "It's-It's just an amnesia pill. Tosh had said you'd wake up tomorrow and forget everything."_

_Other people know, people from work. They were a joke. He collapses onto the couch._

_"Rhys."_

_"God, you selfish . . .bitch!" he spits, shying away from her. He wishes for the strength to shove her away._

_"I know. I just thought it'd give us a chance," she begins, sitting back down next to him._

_"Chance for what?" he wants to scream, but can't find the energy._

_"A chance to get everything out in the open, you know? Get everything out." She is calm, as though everything she did is normal._

_Tiredly, Rhys sighs, hoping, praying that all this is just a bad dream._

_"Rhys! Stay with me, Rhys." Gwen cups his face, her fingers feel cool against his blazing skin. She stars at him, willing him to look back. "Say you forgive me. Say, 'It's alright, Gwen. Gwen, it's alright. Gw-' Say it. Please, Rhys. Rhys," she begs, slapping his cheek. "Just say it once. Say it once, 'I forgive you'. Rhys! Please!" Desperation consumes her, but it is lost on him. He is fading._

_"Say it! Say you forgive me! Say you forgive me. Say it!" Gwen demands, angry that can't hear her. "Say it, please say it." Again, she taps his face. He must wake up, he needs to wake up. "Say it, please."_

_But Rhys has already passed out._

He catches Gwen eying the drinks. "No, thank you," she says. "There'll be no secrets in this marriage." She looks to her husband.

For a moment, Rhys can't breathe. There already was a secret in their marriage, one that he knows she'd never admit to.

She is a fake. It is all a lie.


End file.
